Bloodlust
by RunningInAir
Summary: A nameless female character becomes the victim of the blood - and sexual - lust of both Salvatore brothers. For mature audiences ONLY. Might continue with a second part if enough people want it.


"So, what did you think?"

I looked over at Stefan as we sped down the road towards his house. His eyes remained focused on the road, but I saw his lip rise just the slightest on one side. "It was…alright," he said after a minute. I sighed and rolled my eyes in exaggerated exasperation, a smile tugging at my own lips.

"It wasn't too far off, you know," I continued, enjoying his obviously wounded pride. "All the sex, hunger, power...'Queen of the Damned' is quite spot on with how you are." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, feigning indifference to his reaction while fighting down a bubble of laughter.

His eyes narrowed slightly and his fingers tapped idly on the steering wheel as we pulled up to a red light, one of the few in town. "Do you really think so?" He didn't turn to look at me, but I knew he was watching me. I could _feel_ it. I nodded emphatically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I knew taking him to see a movie about vampires would be interesting, though he hadn't seemed nearly as amused as I. I had seen "Queen of the Damned" several times in my life, but not since I had found out about the existence of _real_ vampires. It was funny watching Stefan throughout the film, comparing him in my mind to the sensual Lestat.

"Yes, I do," I cleared the laughter from my throat. "Don't you?" I turned this time and looked him full in the face. He shook his head from side to side as he pressed down on the gas pedal, not once turning to look at me.

"No, I don't." I waited, but that was all he said. I made a sort of 'harrumph' sound and crossed my arms over my chest in mock indignation.

"Well, next time _you_ can choose the movie, Mr. Party-Pooper."

At that, a breath of laughter snorted from his nose. "Right." He shook his head and flicked on the turn signal, turning into the gravel driveway. "It wasn't a bad movie," he admitted, albeit reluctantly. "They just romanticized vampires a bit too much. That seems to happen everywhere nowadays. We went from being horrifying creatures of the night, to misunderstood lovers full of angst."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at him as he turned the car off. "Are you serious?" I couldn't help the laugh that came out as we climbed out of his car. "You are the most broody, misunderstood _being_ I've ever met. Maybe people are romanticizing the occult more now, but every myth has some basis in fact. Besides, it's just a fad that'll pass in time." I lifted one shoulder up and then down in a shrug.

Stefan scowled looking more cynical and unimpressed as the minutes passed. "A fad? We are dangerous creatures. If people keep thinking about how romantic and tragically misunderstood we are, they'll get even more complacent and vampires will ravage humanity."

I stopped halfway to his front door, my jaw dropped open with surprise. Was he being serious right now? I shook my head before I continued walking. Talk about a mood killer. I was just trying to poke some fun at him. "Stefan, there are good vampires and bad vampires, just as there are good humans and bad humans. That will always be. Wherever there are evil vampires, like Klaus for example, who want to ravage humanity and don't care a lick for human life, there will be others, like you and Damon, who will protect it."

I could feel Stefan's disapproval of my point of view radiating from behind me. "I didn't say there weren't bad vampires and good vampires. The line is not always so clear to which side each of us belongs. Damon and I have killed more than our share of humans…" He said the words slowly as if I was having a hard time understanding him. I turned and looked at him, studying his face. He was certainly in a strange mood tonight. Stefan was usually broody and his moods flip-flopped with no apparent source, but this was even more melancholy and self-deprecating than usual. He reached around me to open the door. I stepped inside and opened my mouth to ask on which side he thought he belonged to at present when my sentence was interrupted.

"That's my brother, always arguing the morality of life. Such a bore." Stefan sighed as we turned the corner and saw his brother, Damon, leaning casually against the back of the couch, a glass of dark red blood in his hand. He held it up in a macabre salute and said, "Evening, you two. I take it, Stefan, that you didn't enjoy the movie about the damned?" He snorted in derision, half his full mouth turned up in a smirk.

I spoke up before the two of them could get into it. Once the Salvatore brothers started antagonizing and verbally staking each other over and over, it was nearly impossible to get them to stop. "He said it was okay, but the vampires were too _romanticized_." I stressed the word to show my disbelief in the notion. "I said they were sexy, hungry, and powerful, so it wasn't far off." I looked at Damon, a grin of triumph on my face. I knew that he would agree with me. He always did, if for no other reason than to irritate Stefan. This time, though, he didn't look at me. He was staring at Stefan, his eyes calculating. I furrowed my brow as I looked between the two of them. What was going on?

"Well," Damon said, "Stefan gets moody sometimes. I'm sure you know. Trying to get him to change his ways when he gets like this is pointless. Sometimes he's just determined to ruin the night." A smile came back to his face, but I thought it looked a little forced, like Damon was trying to warn Stefan…no matter. Damon's relationship with his brother wasn't really any of my business. It was obvious, though, that _something_ had happened between the two. I inwardly sighed. This explained Stefan's mood for sure.

"He's right, though," Damon said as I turned to head up the stairs to Stefan's room, the silent and brooding form of Stefan following behind me. I paused and looked back down at Damon, watching as he drained the last of the blood from the glass and set it down on the counter. I pretended not to notice Stefan's look of longing at the empty glass. I knew his cravings for blood hadn't eased up much in the past few months since his last binge.

I cleared my throat as I regarded the other Salvatore. "About what?" I asked.

"Sometimes it is difficult to know which side of the hero/villain line a vampire is on. Even we have a hard time knowing ourselves, no matter how old we are. Such is the way of immortality."

I placed my hand on the banister as I resumed my climb, rolling my eyes at the theatrics. The movie had that down for sure. Vampires were so _dramatic_. "Come on, guys," I said. "Everyone has trouble knowing themselves once in a while. That's not something particular to immortals."

"True," Damon called up after us, "but humans don't go from good to bad at the drop of a hat and leave massacres in their wake…"

I faltered in my step before shaking my head and continuing the climb. Damon was being weird. Usually Stefan was the one who was cryptic and fatalistic. I sighed as we reached the landing, but Stefan grabbed my arm as I reached for his doorknob.

"Maybe you should just go home," he said. I frowned as I looked at him. That wasn't usual, either. Was there something in the water around here? Everyone was acting so weird.

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling…right…tonight." I looked closely at him and I felt like I could almost see an inner struggle taking place behind his eyes. I knew better, though. When Stefan got like this, being alone was the worst thing for him. He needed distraction and I knew just the kind I could provide.

I pushed out a laugh and shook my head once more as I twisted the knob and opened the door. I shed my dress and heels and tossed them onto a chair in front of his desk before I made my way to his closet clad only in my lacy panties and pulled out a random shirt. I turned to face him as I pulled my hair out of the neckline, letting it fall over my shoulders. He still stood in the doorway. I pressed my lips together fighting a grin as I sat back onto the edge of the bed, regarding him with hooded eyes. Light-hearted banter was in order.

"I thought you were one of the good guys?" I teased, my face splitting with a grin as I scooted backwards on the bed until I could stretch my legs out in front of me while I propped myself up on my elbows. He moved slowly to the foot of the bed, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, his head cocked to one side as he regarded me through shadowed, golden eyes. Something flashed in his irises. His tongue darted out once, wetting his lips, before he smiled; but his smile was not one of happiness. It was pure predator. Slowly, he drew his hands from his pockets and placed them on the edge of the bed near my feet. He leaned over, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt my breath leave my lungs in a rush at his focus and the _hunger_ in his gaze. Something was definitely going on with him tonight. I wondered if I should have left while I had the chance.

"I'm not one of the good guys," Stefan said, his voice low and his words rolling over my body like a cold breeze in winter. "I can't be, no matter how hard I try." My heart thudded in my chest as I scooted farther away from him, a rising sense of panic in my gut. The whites of his eyes darkened to the color of blood and the veins all around them followed suit. "I want to make you suffer…"

A scream tried to escape my throat as he came over me faster than I could blink, but his hand covered my mouth and forced my head to the side. I struggled against him, my hands pressing against his chest, but I felt his fangs pierce my skin regardless – a sharp pain followed by a pulling sensation that made my eyelids flutter in the sudden onset of endorphins. He drank from me. I couldn't tell if it was seconds, minutes, or hours. The urgency of fighting faded away and I surrendered myself to him. The thought settled in my mind that this was my purpose, to feed him. When he pulled his mouth off of me with a gasp of pure, predacious pleasure, I blinked, my gaze focusing slowly on him. My mind felt sluggish and dizzy, like extreme vertigo, but the situation hit me fast.

Stefan had fed on human blood. _My_ blood. And once he had a taste…I had to get out of here. I tried to lift my legs so I could crawl away, but they wouldn't respond. It wouldn't have mattered. He was still trapping me down with his body. I wasn't strong or fast enough to get away from him, not even close. I opened my mouth to try and reason with him, but a wave of dizziness washed over me. How much blood had he taken? I felt so…drained.

A soft click by my ears caught my attention and I slowly turned my head, wincing as the movement pulled at the open bite wound, to find my wrists clasped in some sort of manacles that were chained to the bed. I pulled experimentally on them, instantly feeling the cold metal dig into my wrists. I had no room to move at all. The panic cleared my head of the fog even further. This was not a good situation. I felt blood dripping down my neck as I turned my face back to Stefan. His smile was one of depraved amusement.

"There we go," he said, his voice as calm as if we were discussing the weather. My blood trailed from the corners of his mouth to his chin and I watched, hypnotized, as he wiped it off with a finger and smeared a line of it down my stomach in a perverted, sensual gesture. With the whites of his eyes still darkened and the blood veins still radiating out from them, he looked like nothing so much as an animal. "Now, then…" he trailed off, his gaze traveling up my body. I felt heat creep slowly up my cheeks at his study. I was suddenly aware of how little my scrap of lace covered, especially when the only other thing I wore was his shirt. It seemed foolish of me to be embarrassed; this was certainly not the least amount of clothing I had worn in this bedroom, but Stefan was never like this. This was different, and he definitely never fed from me. I watched as his tongue slowly trailed across his fangs and lips, pulling the last vestiges of my blood into his mouth. He groaned, a low and seductive sound that shot straight from my ears to beneath my panties, creating a pool of liquid heat, despite the cold fear that coiled around my heart.

I swallowed hard as he slid down my body and clasped my ankles in manacles as well. I had no idea where he had gotten them from or how they were even attached to the bed. They definitely weren't here last time we had sex. Once it was done, he gave a tug on the chain, his grin widening, as he made certain I would not be able to move. Was this all from his struggle with human blood? He was losing control and fast.

"Stefan, please…" I whispered. I didn't know what he planned, but it couldn't be anything good from the look in his eyes and the bloodlust still evident on his face. Surely being chained to a bed by the Ripper was not a good thing… At my plea, his eyes narrowed and he held a single finger to his mouth in the universal gesture of _hush_. I pressed my lips together tightly, unable to stop the quaking in my limbs. Maybe if I just did what he said, let him drink from me a bit, he would get over this...this…issue, and I could just go home.

He climbed over me then, till he was straddling my waist. He brought that same bloody finger down to my chin, lifting my face up and to the side so he could inspect the bite that continued to slowly drip more blood onto the sheets. I felt a small shiver go through his body as he leaned near my blood, breathing deeply through his nose. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his tone seemingly full of concern. I nodded once into his palm. Truthfully, it wasn't too bad, but I thought that maybe if he thought he had hurt me, if I could appeal to his guilty conscious, he would let me go. "Aw…" he said caustically, his lips turning up into a sneer. He shifted sideways so he was lying next to me with part of his body still over mine, the firmness of his muscles brushing against my skin through his clothes.

My eyes widened in shock as his hand shot down to my waistline with his vampiric speed, straight to the inside of my panties, cupping against my sex. "And does _this_ hurt?" he whispered into my ear as his fingers began to move in a rippling motion over my most sensitive spot. I arched against my bindings in automatic response. I didn't know if it was the loss of blood, my fear, or if I was just that depraved, but it took all I had to not press myself further against his hand. I shook my head back and forth in answer to his question, biting down hard on my lip to keep from crying out as he circled one finger over the sensitive nub again and again. "It certainly looks like you're in pain," he said thoughtfully as he studied my expression, taking in my eyes clenched tightly shut, my teeth biting down on my lip, and my gasps of breath as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. This was wrong. I shouldn't be deriving this much pleasure from being held against my will, completely at the mercy of a blood-crazed Stefan.

"Perhaps I should just stop…" My eyes flew open wide and I silently pleaded with him to keep going. I was so close…but he only emitted a dark chuckle under his breath, the whites of his eyes filling again with red, as he slowly slid his hand away, leaving me wanting and writhing in my restraints, afraid of my sudden reaction to him and what he was going to do to me. "Did you not hear what I said earlier?" He gracefully climbed over me and off the bed. His hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and he dropped it to the floor, revealing his muscled chest and shoulders. My mouth went dry at the sight.

I had to swallow twice to get my vocal cords to work. "Did I hear you say w-what?" I stammered out, my heart beating wildly in my chest. He tilted his head side to side like he was stretching the muscles in his neck. He sighed softly, an ominous smile spreading over his lips.

"I like to make you suffer."

His mouth opened slowly, his fangs protruding obscenely, their sharpness glinting in the dim light of the setting sun outside the window. In another burst of speed, he ripped his shirt off of me, the material giving easily beneath his supernatural hands. I took in a breath in shock, instantly exposed to him. With a sound somewhere between a roar and a growl, he bit down again, this time on my breast right above my nipple. I cried out in surprise and pain as his fangs sunk into my flesh. My blood flowed easily to his mouth as if my whole body was surrendering its will to him. His other hand briefly grazed over the lacy covering that was slowly becoming drenched with the sign of my need and I fought back a moan. His hand slowly made its way up my body, his fingers digging into my skin, leaving bright red scratch marks all the way up my stomach, across my sternum, and up to my throat. Then, slowly, he wrapped his hand around my neck, his fingers squeezing tighter and tighter, cutting off my air, digging into the still fresh bite mark on the side.

I struggled to take in a breath, but I couldn't. I couldn't even make a sound. When I felt his fangs pull out of my flesh, I thought surely he was going to kill me now. His eyes bore down into mine, a crazy gleam in the red, as he brought his right hand up and twisted my nipple roughly between his fingers. My body shuddered though I felt I was on the verge of passing out. Finally, he released his grip on my throat and I sucked in breath after grateful breath, ignoring the burning of my windpipe. I tried to speak, but only managed a weak cough.

I looked down as I felt my blood drip onto my naked chest and saw the marks he left in my breast, the blood flowing lewdly over my nipple, hardening it as the warm liquid contrasted with the cool air, pain echoing from his harsh treatment. "Ah, I had forgotten just how delicious human blood really is," he said. I brought my eyes hesitantly to him and swallowed past the scratchiness of my throat at the sight of my blood on his face: a dark feast. Feebly, I pulled again at the restraints on my wrists and ankles. The tinkling sound of the chain links hitting each other brought a devilish grin to Stefan's face, as if he had forgotten about my helplessness for a brief moment in his feeding frenzy. "Are you trying to get out?" He shook his head looking so much like a parent disappointed in his child. "I am not finished with you yet."

He blurred in his surreal speed as he released my wrists and ankles from the shackles. Before I could draw in a breath he had flipped me over and re-chained me down. Now I was on my knees, my legs spread open; my face down onto the sheets, breasts hanging freely, and my arms extended out to either side to the point where I could not move them an inch. I barely had enough give to turn my head from side to side, but I did that now, trying to see him, to get a clue as to what he was going to do. I felt so exposed, so indecent.

A hand gently caressed my backside and I tensed reflexively. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "You seem nervous." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His tone was scornful, sarcastic. He didn't care if I was nervous, afraid, or anything else. I was no longer his girlfriend, his friend, or even a person. I was his toy, a blood bag. He was using me for his amusement, his pleasure. A blush spread across my cheeks as I admitted to myself that I didn't mind it nearly as much as I should; that I would try to give him whatever he needed. So long as he didn't take it to far…

Then, without warning, his hand came down on the left side of my ass. I gasped in shock. I felt nothing but the pressure at first, then the pain blossomed from the point of impact and spread down my thigh. I groaned into the sheet beneath me as his hand once again gently rubbed the sting out. "Mm, that's a nice shade of red. Let's see if we can get the other side to match, shall we?" I braced myself, but the next was harder, the impact making me shout aloud as the pain radiated to my thighs, my lower back, and across my sex. My voice drowned out the sound of his palm on my skin.

He rubbed his hand in smooth circles over the burning mark before gently grazing over my sex. I quivered at his touch. "Oh, you are quite ready, aren't you?" he murmured as his fingers slipped inside my panties, caressing me, feeling the liquid heat he had created. I moaned his name as his fingers slipped inside me, coated with the evidence of my arousal. He knew just where to touch me to make me insane with need and the two fingers deep inside me curled up towards my back, running across that spot over and over. I moaned again and tried to press against him, to encourage him to go deeper, faster, but I couldn't move; I was bound too tightly.

In a flash, he pulled his fingers from inside me and I cried out in despair. I felt the hardness of him pressing against me through his black jeans. He leaned down, his chest against my back, and pulled me up by my hair, his mouth finding my ear. "Do you want something?" he whispered harshly. I nodded as best I could with his fist gripping my hair. "Do you want to come?" he demanded, jerking my hair back harder. I whimpered. He was obviously close to the edge of insanity, his bloodlust taking over his mind. With his free hand he jerked the chains, pulling me up till I was sitting on my heels. He let loose a snarl before he bit into my neck again, marking my body once more with his fangs. A wordless cry of surprise and pain blended with pleasure ripped from my throat as he fed from me, one of his hands working its way from my hips up my sides and around to my breasts. He squeezed each of them in his hand before taking my right nipple between his thumb and finger and rolling it roughly, pinching it tightly, and pulling it until it was sore, raw, and extended – as if it was reaching out for more. His other hand slid down my stomach to dip inside the lace once again. His palm roughly slid over my clit as he shoved his hand farther down, gripping me from below with his middle finger inside me, his hand cupping me firmly.

My hands were still bound by the cuffs at my sides. I was completely at his mercy as he pinched, pulled, fingered, rubbed, and fed violently from me.

"Careful, brother. You don't want to drain her yet, do you?"

I cried out in pain as Stefan ripped his mouth from my throat, tearing my flesh, a growl of possession rising in his throat. I felt the vibrations of his anger and I shuddered in his grasp. "Damon," he choked out in warning, and I could hear in his voice the overwhelming desire to drink all of my blood, to drain me without stopping. His hands gripped me tighter, his nails digging painfully into my sensitive flesh, and I cried out once more.

Damon swept an amused gaze over our position. "Amateur," he muttered on a sigh and he came up to the bed. I squirmed in Stefan's grasp as he approached, fully aware that I was almost completely naked and chained in front of Stefan's brother, the humiliation burning my cheeks. Damon made a tsking sound as his eyes roved over me in Stefan's grasp, the blood flowing freely from my neck, down my chest and over my breast, covering my nipple where it joined with the blood from the other wound on its way down my abdomen. "Such a waste." He shook his head slowly as if in disgust, his eyes flashing with thirst, before making his own way onto the bed in front of me, lowering his head, and licking the trail of blood from my bellybutton, up the center of my stomach and over to my breast, taking the stiffened bud of my nipple gently into his mouth, a stark contrast from the roughness of Stefan's hands on my other intimate parts.

My eyes widened in shock and I gasped at the warm caress of his tongue, my back arching towards his mouth almost against my will. A primitive growl sounded near my ear and I could feel Stefan fighting the urge to shove his brother away from me, an instinct as old as time to keep his prey to himself. His finger moved inside me and I moaned breathlessly, consumed between the two vampires. I shivered as the air, so cold after the hotness of Damon's mouth, hit my moistened breast. Damon raised his eyes to mine, a smirk playing about his features, before he shifted his gaze to his brother's face just over my shoulder. "Relax, Stefan," he said as he slid a finger up through the remaining drip of my blood before putting the finger in his mouth and licking it off. "I'm just going to make sure she doesn't bleed out. You tend to get," he gestured in the air with a hand, "carried away."

He brought his own wrist to his mouth and I winced as the slight crunch of fangs piercing flesh reached my ears. Stefan released me, his finger pressing against me firmly, before he shoved me forward. I would have fallen had I not been so tightly bound. A soft whoosh of air told me he had left the room. "Here," Damon said, and he pressed up against the front of me till our kneeling bodies were flush against one another, wrapping one hand around the small of my back and bringing his wrist up to my mouth, the red sheen of his blood oozing from the puncture marks he had made himself.

I blanched and looked up into his eyes, the bright blue swimming with dark desires and intent. I shook my head. I didn't want to drink his blood. Would I turn? He let out an exasperated sigh. "It will _heal_ you. Was I wrong in assuming you didn't want to die from that?" He indicated the large chunk of flesh missing from my neck. I felt weak, light-headed. I had no idea how much Stefan had drank of me before Damon had arrived and I briefly wondered if he really would have drained me dry. Again, Damon pressed his wrist to my mouth and this time I parted my lips and tasted him.

His blood was more metallic than I expected, but it was somewhat sweet as well. I sucked on his wrist and he shifted even closer to me, my breasts pressing hard against his chest, my erect nipples brushing against the thin material of his shirt. I felt more than heard him groan and suddenly there was a hardness pressing against one of my thighs. His free hand traveled up and back down my spine to my ass. He cupped one cheek in his hand, squeezing and kneading it with insistent fingers. I took another swallow and felt warmth spread through my veins. Damon exhaled a sound of gratification and his hips began to rock back and forth slowly, pressing his pelvis against me briefly before retracting again. It was a hypnotizing rhythm and I quickly got swept up in the sensation. He held me so tightly, though, that I couldn't move anything except my tongue against his skin as I drank. I ached to touch him. He was so much gentler than Stefan. I moved my arms to try and reach him, but I was stopped short by my restraints.

I opened my eyes and searched his face as he pulled his wrist away from me, somewhat reluctantly. His eyes were dancing with some dark delight and a smirk of satisfaction played about his lips. The strange knitting feeling of my flesh closing sent chills down my spine and I slumped my shoulders as much as I could within the confines of my binding, my body completely overwhelmed with all of this stimulation coupled with Damon's blood coursing through me.

"Done yet?" I straightened immediately as the sound of Stefan's voice came from the doorway. I twisted my head around trying to see him, but he was just in my blind spot. My body couldn't turn around at all. Damon chuckled harshly and shook his head in amusement, removing his hands from my body, and holding them up before him in a gesture of innocence. I wanted to scream. When was this going to end? They couldn't keep me chained in here indefinitely…could they?

"I've only saved her from you, brother." I flushed, the redness spreading from my cheeks down to my chest. I couldn't believe I was chained in this kneeling position, one tiny piece of lace keeping me from being stark naked in front of the Salvatore brothers, scared out of my mind, and yet aroused as all hell. "You have no idea how appetizing that blush looks," Damon said lowly, his voice laced with desire and something darker. "All that blood rushing to the surface of your skin…" he trailed off and I closed my eyes as his finger traced along my cheek, down my jaw line, and across my bottom lip. I couldn't stop myself from parting my lips and flicking the tip of his finger with my tongue. I didn't know what had come over me, but my body ached in places that needed to be touched. I almost felt like I had been drugged. I had lost blood, drank vampire blood, been spanked, my nipples twisted, my cunt fingered and teased and my body didn't know what to do anymore. All I knew was that my mind was fading into a place that I had never been. I needed release. I needed it badly, and if Stefan wasn't going to give it to me, if he was going to tease me and continuously bring me to the edge and then stop me from going all the way, perhaps I could seduce Damon into relieving me of this ungodly ache.

His breath caught, ever so slightly, but I heard it all the same. I opened my mouth more and sucked his finger into it, dancing my tongue along its length, the suction bringing the taste of my own blood against my taste buds, mingling with the tang of his. I kept my eyes on his and watched as they darkened from the color of the sky to the deep blue of the ocean. He leaned closer to me, his other hand coming up and spreading across my cheek. I had him. There was no mistaking the want and blazing hunger in his eyes.

Then, in one fluid motion, he pulled his finger from my mouth and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth fell open in a silent protest of the painful and demeaning action as my head jerked to the side. The slap had been hard and completely unexpected.

I heard Stefan take a step forward from the doorway, and I thought he was finally going to come to his senses and stop this madness, but then his footfalls stilled and a harsh laugh came from his throat, settling itself uncomfortably in my ears. This wasn't good… "Did you save her just to torture her?" he asked his brother, his tone making it clear that he approved of the idea. I looked at Damon, fighting back tears of disappointment. This wasn't good at all. This wasn't fair. I had done nothing to deserve this level of cruelty and debasement.

Damon tilted his head to one side and looked me up and down, his grin spreading as he really took in the position I was in. "You know, I wasn't going to initially, but if she's going to be that feisty…" he trailed off and grasped my chin with a firm grip, turning my head to the side to inspect the handprint that was surely showing itself on my cheek. "Maybe she needs a little lesson in how not to try and cock tease a vampire when she's all tied up and completely vulnerable." I cringed away from his hand, recoiling from his touch and his words. He grabbed my face tighter, his other hand roughly grabbing my breast, openly fondling me in front of Stefan. "What do _you_ think we should do with her, brother?" I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting my fate.

"Well, Damon, before you so rudely interrupted us, I had her quite aroused," here Damon let out a laugh of acknowledgement. Aroused? I had been terrified and bleeding out, my panties soaked with wanting. Stefan continued, "and I _was_ going to fuck the ever-living shit out of her." A quiver went through my body at his admission. A shiver of need that did not go unnoticed. Damon slid his hand off my jaw and around to the back of my neck gripping tightly, bending me backwards as far as I could go with the chains as tight as they were. His other hand released my breast to torture my nipple, pulling it out with a pinch. A half-sob, half-moan escaped my throat.

"Uh-huh," Damon said like a clinician observing a response in a patient. "Was that before or after you were going to kill her?"

Stefan made a scoffing sound and I realized he was much closer to me than I thought. "I wasn't going to kill her, Damon. I just momentarily lost control." I felt his breath on the back of my neck and another shiver flew down my spine at the coolness of it. Stefan's fingers traced the pattern of my veins up the backs of my thighs to my ass. He reached a hand underneath me, rubbing against the lace, sending waves of heat throughout my body. The thought of being trapped between the two blood thirsty, punishing vampires was more than I could bear. I opened my eyes and saw Damon staring intently down at my nearly naked form and I knew he could feel the building arousal. It was rushing through me in a tidal wave. Still, he didn't do anything but hold my gaze and twist my nipple a little harder.

"For you, Stefan, a momentary loss of control is generally fatal." Damon released my chin and began to unbutton his shirt one-handed, the other still tightly grasping my nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger. I swallowed hard at the sight of him. He never took his gaze from mine and every time Stefan's fingers pressed against my clit, rubbing it with tantalizing slowness, his eyes sparked a little brighter, as if he could directly feel my need rising. I couldn't look away. My lips parted when he finally released my nipple to pull his arms through his sleeves. I prayed to whatever god might be listening that the lesson he wanted to teach me not be as harsh as Stefan's treatment had been so far. I couldn't bear it.

I had never once imagined myself in this position. Stefan and I had never, ever had kinky sex, besides the occasional spanking, but even that was generally in good humor. This was uncharted territory. Maybe I could talk them out of it somehow? They both, usually, were fairly reasonable. Maybe they would realize this was morally wrong and they would stop. The ache in my lower abdomen protested. As depraved as this was, as demeaning as their actions were, and despite them not even asking me if I was okay with any of this…a part of me didn't want them to stop, no matter what they had in mind.

Once he had dropped his shirt unceremoniously onto the floor, Damon turned his attention back to me, rubbing his hands over my body, sizing me up as if I was a piece of property for sale, effectively ending my inner monologue of my morals and how this went against them. Stefan moved away and I heard him shifting things around on his dresser, but I couldn't see what he was doing at all.

"Let's see here," Damon said in a low voice and he slid his hand down my stomach to the apex of my thighs, rubbing against me through the lace just as Stefan had done a moment before. "Oh, yes. She is quite the little slut, isn't she?" I gasped at the combination of his insult and the gentle touch of his fingers against my wetness. Stefan laughed in my ear and I jumped as I felt his hands wrap around my throat, squeezing gently before sliding down and grabbing my tits, grasping them tightly and cupping them in his palms.

His mouth was suddenly next to my ear and I felt him nip my earlobe. I winced in expectation of a sharp bite, but he only whispered, "Yes, you are a dirty whore, aren't you? You just can't wait for one of us to fill that sweet little pussy of yours, can you?" I shivered and stifled a moan at his words. What was _wrong_ with me? I shouldn't be reacting like this. Stefan released a hot breath against my ear, trailing it down my jaw to my neck, to the same exact place that had just healed. His lips pressed against the now sensitive skin there, his tongue darting out to lick the residual blood off of me. I shuddered and Damon pressed his hand harder against me, his motions becoming more insistent. I was going to come undone soon.

"Let's move her," Damon said suddenly and I saw a frightening gleam in his eye. Before he shifted off the bed, he gave my clit a slap. I felt Stefan smile against my throat when I jerked in surprise, his fangs pressing into me briefly before he, too, removed himself from me and climbed off the bed. I felt bereft in the sudden space around me.

"As you wish, brother," Stefan replied. The look on Damon's face was one of absolute sin. Instead of moving with the speed his brother had earlier, Damon moved at a mortal's pace as he unlocked each metal cuff on my wrists and ankles, trailing his hands over all of my body within his reach. I rotated my hands and feet around, stretching them and working out the kinks the metal had caused. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, no. You're not getting free. Once I put you on your back, you will not be moving." I barely had time to take in a breath at the seductive command before Damon had flipped me and re-shackled me to the bed. Now I could see them both and the blush crept back over me as they both stood, side by side at the end of the bed, and looked at me. I squirmed beneath their gazes but that only served to brighten the wicked glint in their eyes. "You mentioned torturing her, I believe, Stefan?" Damon asked and the slow, sensual nod that Stefan gave in response had my insides tightening in fear and need.

Slowly, Damon crawled up from the foot of the bed, looking like a panther stalking me. I tried to close my legs, but they had bound them to opposite corners of the bed. "Ah, ah, ah," Damon admonished in a darkly teasing tone, "you've got to take what we give you. You no longer have a say in what happens to you. Behave and you might not be punished. No promises, though." I whimpered and struggled again against the bonds, but it was useless. I was nowhere near as strong as they were. I certainly couldn't undo these restraints, especially with my hands bound directly above my head. It rendered any arm strength I had completely useless while simultaneously offering them a full frontal view.

When his head was level with my stomach, Damon ceased his seductive crawling. He looked into my eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked, his own eyes dancing with demonic thoughts. I shook my head from side to side as emphatically as I could, feeling that this was a bad time to speak out, but he only smirked wider. "That's too bad, isn't it?" From somewhere off to the side came Stefan's sinister chuckle. My stomach clenched.

In the speed only his kind possessed, Damon brought his head down to my inner thigh and bit down. When I opened my mouth to cry out at the sharp pain, Stefan was there, shoving a ball gag into my mouth, effectively silencing my cries. He tied it off behind my head and I choked down a sob. Damon's mouth was hot on my thigh, so close to where my body pounded with need. He was more controlled with his feeding than Stefan. He was drinking from me, but it was at a slow pace, not nearly enough to kill me, just enough to heighten my arousal and his own, to enforce his complete dominance over me.

My head fell back against the pillow from the heady sensation. I felt his hand slide up my other leg from my calf to my sex, his thumb unerringly finding the sensitive nub between my legs. I ached to shift into his hand, to press harder in search of relief from this raging storm inside me, but his other hand gripped my thigh near his mouth, holding me down, keeping me still. I heard and felt the soft pop of him releasing my thigh from his bite and he laughed a breathy laugh against my skin, flushing my entire lower half with heat. "She's very responsive," he noted aloud and I moaned against my gag as his thumb continued its slow, twisted assault on my clit, more liquid heat rushing from between my legs.

I heard Stefan's laugh and I closed my eyes tight. This was insane. I was going to go mad. "Yes she is. It makes for a lot of fun, especially when she gets so desperate for release she'll do anything you say. It's a bit like compulsion, only much more delightful." He stepped closer to me and leaned over my face, his eyes boring into mine. "Isn't that right?" I nodded, desperate to give them whatever they wanted. I cried out against my gag as Damon's thumb pressed harder against my clit, circling it faster and faster. His tongue swirling over the bite, licking up the blood that leaked out. I was so close. Just another touch of his finger…

"Stop," Stefan commanded Damon, his gaze never leaving mine. My eyes widened in protest and I begged with muffled pleas against my gag. Stefan only smirked. "We aren't going to let you come. You don't deserve it." I closed my eyes and bashed my head against the mattress in silent agony. Stefan grabbed my chin with one hand, his grip so tight I thought he would shatter my jaw. "Look at me," he commanded. I obeyed. "You aren't going to move." His pupils expanded and contracted, drawing me in. I felt his influence take over my mind. "You will remain completely aware of everything going on and react as you normally would, but you will not move." Fear quaked in my gut. Compulsion without forgetting? This was unbearable torture. "Do you understand me?" I nodded. " Good. Continue, Damon."

_No!_ I moaned louder against the gag as I felt Damon move my panties aside with one hand and slowly insert one finger into me, his thumb resuming its torturous movements. I ached to writhe but Stefan's compulsion held me still, not allowing me any relief, the tension building in my body until I couldn't stand it. Damon's finger pushed in and out of me, slick with my liquid desire. I cried out a muffled cry of bliss and need as he slid another finger in, adding more pleasure, stroking against my inner walls. My eyes hadn't left Stefan's face and it was so erotic, trapped beneath his gaze while his brother's fingers penetrated me. Damon started going faster, his thumb relentlessly rubbing my clit, his fingers pumping in and out of me. I was going to come.

"Stop," Stefan said again and Damon immediately withdrew all touch. My eyes widened and Stefan's wolfish grin broadened at my obvious distress. They couldn't be doing this to me. What had I done to deserve this? Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Oh, ho! I see some defiance in her eyes, Damon. I think we'll have to try harder to break her." I tried to shake my head. I wanted to tell them I wasn't defiant, but Stefan's compulsion held fast and I could not move my body.

Damon laughed darkly. "Oh, I can try harder. She's so wet already and there's so much more I haven't done to her yet." I swallowed convulsively at the dark promise in his words. Stefan reached one hand out slowly and rubbed his palm gently over my nipple, his eyes continuing their carnal feast of my mind. I moaned against my gag as he moved to the other breast, coaxing my nipples into hard buds.

There was a soft rip of fabric as Damon tore my panties in half, leaving me completely bare on the bed. My eyes fluttered closed as he ran a finger through my slick heat up and down the outside of me, coating myself in my own juices. "Look at me," Stefan's voice barked out the command and my eyes flew open again. Would he not even let me that one small concession?

"I hope you're ready for this," Damon said, his breath ghosting over my throbbing pussy.

Oh god.

He flicked his tongue against my clit. My entire body shuddered at the unexpected sensation. He did it again. My mind began to spiral undone. With no warning, he shoved three fingers deep into me, moving them in a beckoning motion inside me, touching my most sensitive spot over and over while his tongue continued to lavish the outside with warm breath and so much pleasure I thought I might burst. This wasn't fair. My eyes started to glaze over as I stared at Stefan who stared at me with a darkening gaze as my pleasure mounted, his fingers tirelessly pulling and pinching at my nipples. They weren't going to stop in time. I was going to fly over the edge any second.

"Stop."

All touch again abandoned me. I cried out in the epitome of frustration, my body rebelling against the lack of contact, the loss of stimulation, the inability to move. I hurled curses behind the gag at the both of them, torn between a deep-seated rage and an acute pain of unfulfilled desire. Damn them both…they laughed. Suddenly, Damon was above me, smirking down into my face, his erection pressing against my pelvis through the rough material of his jeans. "You have something you'd like to say?" he taunted me and he reached behind my head and undid the ties of the gag, pulling it out of my mouth. I felt the muscles in my body relax as Stefan released me from his mental grip.

I took a deep breath, looked Damon dead in the eye, and whispered - my voice hoarse from muffled screams, "fuck you."

His eyes widened briefly with shock before his mouth turned down into a frown. His gaze hardened into steel and he brought his palm hard across my face. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out at the pain, even though it radiated across my whole head and down my neck. When my ears quit ringing, I opened my eyes and gazed up at him.

"Anything else?" he asked. I opened my mouth to curse him again, but Stefan's hand snaked out from my left and he grabbed my face, turning it sharply to him.

"I'd be careful, if I were you," he said in a deep, sinister voice. "You don't want to go and disrespect the two vampires in the room. Could be quite nasty what with you naked and spread before us like a buffet table." I jerked my head to the side out of his grasp and looked back up at Damon, my eyes narrowed in anger. This rage burned hot in the pit of my stomach, fueled by my unmet desires. Each pulse of need in my body only served to heighten my anger.

"Well?" Damon said, his tone as dark and dangerous as Stefan's.

I took a deep breath. "Fuck both of you. You tease me and torture me with your touches. You get me close to the edge over and over but never follow it through. You bite me and drink from me like I'm some kind of disposable fucking blood bag. Do you expect me to be grateful? Do you expect me to beg you for release?" My brave words were belied only slightly by a shuddering ache in my lower abdomen; so delicate I didn't think either of them had felt it. I needed release. I needed it badly. "Well, I won't. I refuse to." I lifted my chin in defiance, acting much braver than I felt. I was taunting and insulting a vampire and his brother, both of who could kill me in an instant. I was tied up, completely defenseless, and horny as hell. "So, as I previously stated: fuck you."

Damon only paused for a second, giving his brother the briefest of glances, before they both moved quicker than my human eyes could follow. All four bonds were released and I was suddenly on my belly on the sheets. The manacles fell to the floor with resounding crashes. Both vampires were on my body now, but I couldn't see them and I had no idea which one was where. My breath caught in my throat in fear. What had I done?

One of them had my hair in a fist, keeping my head still; pulling with such force I thought they might rip every strand from my scalp. My face was directed away from whoever it was and I could feel their other hand pressed firmly between my shoulder blades, holding me down; their fangs poised on the top of my skin at my neck, a fraction of an inch away from piercing it.

The other was kneeling on my legs, holding them down, and whoever it was no longer wore pants; his skin was cool on mine, the natural temperature of a vampire. One hand was on my ass cheek, squeezing it to the point of pain, while the other hand was under my sex, two fingers clamped around my clit, the heel of his palm pressed near my opening. I froze, completely motionless, afraid to even blink.

"Would you like to retract that last statement?" Damon asked and I now knew he was the one naked on top of my legs. "Stefan is prepared to drink from you again, and we all know how that goes. I, on the other hand, am prepared for something rather different…" his voice trailed off into darkness and he flexed the hand underneath me, squeezing and pulling my clit in a deliciously painful way that had me gasping for breath, which in turn caused Stefan to pull on my hair even harder and press his fangs just far enough into the skin to pierce it but not cause bleeding.

"This can go one of two ways," Damon continued. "If you're dead set on us 'fucking off,' Stefan's going to bite into your jugular. After tasting you already, he may not be able to stop this time." Stefan exhaled a sinister laugh against my neck and chills covered my body. "Or you can apologize, beg, and we _might_ not keep this up all night. Maybe."

I swallowed hard and choked out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please, just don't do this. I can't…I can't take it." Damon released a mirthless chuckle into the air and his fingers once again rubbed, squeezed, and pulled on my clitoris, causing multiple shivers of need to rack my body. I felt Stefan's fangs push into my skin more and felt the slight welling up of blood.

"Uh oh," Damon said, dark glee in his tone. "It looks like it might be too late for apologies." I sobbed once as Stefan bit into my neck again, drinking slowly as his nails dug into my back, scratching long lines across it. I tried to arch away but I was pressed as far down into the bed as I could go. Damon began to rub his fingers around my sensitive nub again, his palm pressing against my opening with each rotation. I tried to wiggle underneath him. I needed more. I couldn't take this. I couldn't stand the teasing anymore.

"Do you want to come?" Damon rasped out, his voice filled with dark sexuality.

"Yes!" I gasped out as he lightly spanked his fingers against my sex. "Please!"

I heard the slight pop of Stefan's fangs coming out of my flesh and he groaned, the bloodlust beginning to consume him again.

"Beg." Damon's voice was dark, deep, and unforgiving.

I gasped once more as Stefan jerked my hair to the opposite side, my face momentarily pressed into the sheets before he forced me to look at him. I raised my gaze to his, trembling in desire and fear at the redness of his eyes, the insanity there. I opened my mouth to try to beg, but no sound came out. Damon slapped his fingers against my sex harder and I nearly sobbed out, "PLEASE! Please let me come! Please…"

Stefan's eyes darkened even further at my pleading. I knew I had appealed directly to the predator in both of them. He released my hair and grabbed my arm, turning my wrist up to his mouth, his fangs still glistening from my blood. "Please…please…please…"

"Please, what?" Damon asked, and I felt the head of his cock press against my opening. I gasped and writhed beneath him, trying to push myself onto his cock, to impale myself on him. Stefan's mouth closed over my wrist, his lips moistening the skin, but his fangs not penetrating the flesh. I glanced down and saw that he was hard as well, the size obvious beneath his jeans.

"Please, Damon…" I begged in resignation. "Please fuck me…" I closed my eyes in shame at my insatiable urge, feeling dirty for wanting them both so badly but unable to stop myself. I was a vessel of need and desire. I craved them to use me however they wanted. I wanted it. I needed it.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He pressed his thickness harder against my entrance, the very tip pushing inside, and I nearly cried with wanting.

"Please! Please fuck m—" But when I opened my mouth to scream my need, Stefan shoved his cock into it and bit down on my wrist. I tried to gasp in surprise but he was too big and I was forced to breathe through my nose to not suffocate. I closed my eyes. He tasted divine. Greedily, I sucked on him as he sucked on my wrist. I wrapped my tongue around his head and lavished his length. As I tightened the seal of my lips around him, he began to pump his hips, fucking my mouth. I felt Damon's fingers begin to move against me and I moaned into Stefan's cock at the feeling, the knowledge that they were both using me as they wanted. I was a human toy for their sexual hunger and I didn't want them to stop.

I grinded my hips against Damon's hand, pressing him harder against me and when I felt the head of his cock enter further in me, I went wild. He was so big, so thick, and I was so small. There was a brief moment of pain where my body had to adjust to him, but when he began to move in my slick heat, I felt nothing but wave after wave of pleasure. His hands gripped my ass hard, keeping me still as he pumped in and out with speed and strength that felt like it might tear me in two.

They got a rhythm going between them, rocking my body back and forth between Stefan's cock in my mouth and Damon's in my cunt. I was full with the both of them. My pleasure spiraled up and up, every muscle of my body clenched…and then I came. I came hard. I heard Damon's sharp intake of air as I tightened around him, my innermost muscles rippling and milking his cock as I flew over the edge. I tried to scream in absolute ecstasy but I only managed to send vibrations down Stefan's cock as he continued to fuck my mouth. I felt him release my wrist from his mouth and felt the blood drip onto me as he made a guttural sound of primal pleasure, picking up his speed, both of his hands now gripping my head, knotting into my hair to give him more leverage.

With one more muffled moan and a violent aftershock of convulsing muscles, I sent him over the edge; his hot come shooting down my throat in pulses with his thrusts. He tasted so good that I continued to suck, even after he seemed to be empty. Damon began to fuck me harder, his cock so deep inside it hurt, but when I cried out in pain he only went faster. Again, he reached a hand down beneath me, fingering my clit as he fucked me, overloading my body with sensation. I bucked wildly beneath him, spiraling out of control. When I came again, I felt Stefan begin to harden again in my mouth. I looked up at him, his face covered with my blood, and he grinned the most wicked grin I had ever seen. He pulled out of my mouth; saliva and residual come dripping down my chin. Finally free to do so, I screamed a noise of sheer pleasure and felt Damon's cock throb deep inside me. Stefan moved out of my line of vision. Damon's fingers alternated between rubbing and slapping my clit and I sobbed a moan of surrender into the pillow. I was going to come again. There was no way I was going to survive this.

Then he pulled out. I cried out at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but I couldn't move to save my life. It felt like every bone in my body was liquid. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get up and walk ever again. The sound of my labored breaths echoed eerily in the room. Where were they? What were they doing? Again I heard shifting items on the dresser. I tried to move, to at least lift my head up to see what was going on, but before I could do so much as grunt at the effort, I was lifted up quick as a flash and then Damon was underneath me. I looked at him with shock. His cock was rock hard and pressing against my entrance once more. I opened my mouth to ask him to wait, to tell him I couldn't take any more, but he rammed it inside me before I could get out a single word. Instead, my pleas turned into a moan and I gripped his shoulders for dear life as he pumped into me at a new angle.

I felt myself tense up again, a third orgasm building steadily. Damon held my head in his hands, forcing me to keep my eyes on him as he brought me closer and closer, silently enforcing who it was that was bringing me such pleasure. He opened his mouth, his fangs extended, and the veins in his face filled with blood up to his eyes and they, too, turned dark red. He twisted my head to the side and brought my neck down to his mouth, biting hard into me, feeding hungrily. I yelled a wordless protest against so much stimulation, but if there was a god, he did not answer.

Instead, I heard a buzzing sound from behind me somewhere. With Damon's cock thrusting in and out of me, and his teeth deep in my neck, I was unable to move. And when Stefan touched the vibrator to my enlarged and throbbing clit, I tried. I tried to move away from it. It was too much. But Damon wrapped his arms around my back, holding me still, his mouth sucking on my neck while he continued to fuck me hard. The vibrations from the bullet pressed against my sensitive spot, raced inside me, and seemed to shock every pleasure center in my body. I felt a slap on my ass and jerked away from it, only serving to push myself harder against the vibrator and Damon.

"Is that too much for you?" Stefan growled into my ear and he brought his hand down on my ass again, not waiting for an answer. I cried out in response, but my voice could form no words. "Answer me!" he demanded and he spanked me even harder, shockwaves of pain adding to the thrusts of pleasure from Damon's cock, the sensual pulling at my neck, and the overwhelming and insistent pulses of the vibrator on my clit.

"YES!" I screamed out as I came undone around Damon again. My whole body convulsed with the intensity of the orgasm and my voice went hoarse as I cried out in absolute bliss. Damon finally released my neck from his teeth. His head pressed back against the pillow as my back arched up and away from him. He pounded into me over and over and I thought I would cry if he didn't let up.

The vibrator was pulled away and I thought that surely, surely it was going to be over now. But then I felt something else: Stefan. He must have moved around behind me because his hands were suddenly grasping my hips. I tried to protest, but I had no voice left. Damon continued to fuck me, my arousal lubricating his powerful thrusts and dripping down between my legs. I felt Stefan's fingers swipe down my inner thigh, catching some on his fingers. What was he…? I froze as I felt the head of his cock, hard and ready to go, press against me.

He was going to enter my ass.

It wasn't possible. I was too small. He would break me. Damon stilled momentarily as I felt Stefan's length push into me. I tried to reach behind me and stop him, but Damon grabbed my wrists with one hand, effortlessly trapping me. I whispered, because I could not scream, "No! Please! It's too much!" Damon looked me dead in the eye and replied, "You. Are. Ours." Punctuating each word with a thrust. And then he bit down on my throat once again. I tried to lift my head out of his grasp, but he had me locked within his arms, the steady pull of his mouth on my neck keeping me from protesting further. It hurt. Oh god it hurt. But Stefan kept going. Inch by inch he penetrated my ass, his fingers digging into my hips as he forced his way into me.

When he began to move in and out, I thought I would scream. Damon's cock was still deep inside me and I was too full. My body was going to split in two. My mouth opened in a silent cry, but they didn't stop. Damon finally released my throat, the puncture wounds dripping blood. He sought my mouth with his and I had no choice but to open to him. He tasted of sweat, blood, and vampire – that cool, minty, other worldly taste that was more intoxicating than anything else this earth could offer.

They both began pumping in and out of me in a sick, seductive rhythm. As my tongue danced with Damon's, my pain began to recede replaced with the most intense pleasure, far beyond anything I thought possible. "Here," Damon growled out and he once again pressed his own wrist to my mouth, the sweet tang of his blood on my tongue. I drank from him without hesitation this time and he threw his head back against the pillow groaning with desire, his cock pounding inside me over and over, harder and harder, intensifying with each pull of my mouth on his wrist.

With that primal sound, I felt myself coming over the edge one last time. As I crested the peak, I swallowed Damon's blood and cried out against his skin, feeling as if time itself might shatter with the force of such pleasure. I felt, simultaneously, thick, hot jets of come enter me at both holes. I arched my back at the onslaught of sensation. Stefan held my hips tightly as he pumped his last into my ass, his own grunts of pleasure sounding in my ears, while Damon gripped my arms tight enough to leave handprints as he ejected his load into me. I shuddered and gasped as I felt Stefan pull out of me and I collapsed on top of Damon, no strength left anywhere in my body.

Stefan's hands wrapped around my waist as he lifted me off of his brother and flipped me unceremoniously onto my back on the other side of the bed. I groaned at the sudden movement. Aftershocks of the most intense orgasms of my life continued to send convulsions through my muscles as the predators' eyes devoured my naked form. My gaze flicked from one to the other as a final shudder wracked my body, the last licks of pleasure pulsing through me.

Damon stretched and laced his fingers behind his head as he regarded me, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face, his breathing hardly laboring from the effort of fucking my brains out. Stefan stood at the end of the bed, his arms crossed over his naked chest, his eyes simmering with heat and the ever-present hunger for blood. A hunger that was more aroused now than ever. I felt Damon's blood cycle through me, and the various bite wounds began to heal. The muscles inside me that had been torn, stretched, and abused mended themselves and all the swelling and inflammation decreased. I tried to stretch, but I couldn't convince my body to cooperate just yet. My throat burned as I finally caught my breath, my pulse returning to normal.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Damon said,"…for the first round." He rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on a hand. His other lazily reached for my arm, gliding a hand from my inner elbow to my wrist. My heartbeat went into double time and I tried to sit up but Stefan was on top of me before I could move. I looked up at him, my eyes wide with fear. No. No, they couldn't be serious.

"I agree, brother," Stefan said as he ran a hand down my face to my neck, smearing blood as he went. His eyes traveled over my face and he gently, reverently almost, lifted a lock of sweaty hair from my throat, revealing an unbitten spot of skin there. "Let's see if we can do better this time, shall we?"

Their faces flushed with the blood veins of bloodlust, the whites of their eyes disappeared in a surge of red, their mouths opened wide showing sharp fangs, and they both bit down.


End file.
